NG1A1 Plasma Tank
Background Taking a page out of the playbooks of the former Iron Heart Armaments, as well as the interdimensional players Naruni, Northern Gun saw how effective traditional armour could be. Designers set forth to build a tank that could compete and regain some of the market share they had lost to their competition. The Northern Gun 1A1 Plasma Tank was adequate piece of hardware to compete against the tanks of of both IHA and Naruni. While it's main gun(s) may not have had the range of the competition, it was felt in the battlefields of North America, such long range was really a waste. The firepower of the main gun(s) however was equal to what it may face. Secondary armament was also very good in twin rail guns and short range missiles. The decision to go with a tracked motivation system was one for ease of repair as hover systems could be very finicky in the field. The final product was well received in the military and mercenary communities, and combined with the fall of IHA and the curtailing of Naruni, the Plasma Tank quickly came to the fore of traditional armour sales. Note - this write up was inspired by an image I saw (and used here) on Facebook for a game called Element Model Type - NG-1A1 Plasma Tank Class - Main Battle Tank Crew - 4, Pilot, 3 Gunners, Commander MDC By Location Main Body - 650 Turret - 350 Twin Plasma Cannon - 200 Tracks (2 sets) - 225 ea Track Wheels (12) - 100 ea Twin Rail gun (2) - 100 ea Missile Launchers (4) - 90 ea AR - 18 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of 30mm rounds (2d6+3md). Speed Ground - 80kph Range - effectively unlimited. Limited only by crew's endurance. 4 weeks operation on solid oxide fuel cell. Statistics Height - 3.5m Length - 12.77m Width - 5.7m Weight - 67 tons Cargo - Enough rations and supplies for 5 days of deployment Power System - nuclear or Cost - 40 million credits for nuclear, 30 million credits for Solid Oxide Fuel Cell. Weapons Weapon Type - Twin Plasma Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-Armour Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6x10 per barrel Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Twin Rail gun (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-Infantry/vehicle Range - 1800m Damage - 2d4x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 200 blasts per gun Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launcher (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-24 equal to gunners attacks Payload - 6 short range missiles per launcher, 24 total Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses and penalties Use vehicle combat training Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 weeks if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 40 miles (64km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km). Can target up to 6 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Inspired by an image from the game Element advertised on Facebook Wikipedia Northern Gun One Rifts Mercenaries